detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gary Cothenet
Gary Cothenet is a stuntman that did the stunts for the character Captain Allen in Detroit: Become Human. He is known for his work on Mission: Impossible – Fallout ''(2018), ''Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017) and Dunkirk (2017). Filmography Stunts * 2019 - Dhruva Natchathiram (assistant stunt coordinator) (post-production) * 2019 - The King (stunt performer) (post-production) * 2019 - J'accuse (stunt performer) (post-production) * 2018 - Nicky Larson et le parfum de Cupidon (stunt double: Philippe Lacheau) * 2018 - Patriot (TV Series) (stunts - 3 episodes) * 2018 - L'Empereur de Paris (stunt performer) * 2018 - Groom (TV Series) (stunt performer - 10 episodes) * 2018 - Kursk (stunt performer) * 2018 - Jack Ryan (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2018 - Lukas (stunt performer) * 2018 - Mission: Impossible – Fallout '' (stunt performer) * 2018 - ''Les aventures de Tranh & Nowak (Short) (stunts) * 2018 - Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) (stunt double: Captain Allen) / (stunts) * 2018 - Roches Noires (TV Movie) (stunt performer) * 2018 - Gaston Lagaffe (stunt double: Raoul) * 2017 - Épouse-moi mon pote (stunt double: Fred) * 2017 - L'un dans l'autre (Stunt Double: Pierre) * 2017 - Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (stunt performer - uncredited) * 2017 - Dunkirk (stunt performer) * 2017 - Revenge (Short) (stunt performer) * 2017 - Bad Buzz (stunt double: Eric Metzger) * 2017 - Juste un regard (TV Mini-Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2017 - Overdrive (stunt double: Abraham Belaga) * 2017 - Cherchez la femme (stunt double: Fabrice-Farid) * 2017 - Riviera (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) * 2017 - Playground (TV Mini-Series) (stunt pre-viz - 1 episode) * 2016 - Faits Divers (Short) (stunts) * 2016 - Workingirls (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2016 - Raid dingue (stunt performer) * 2016 - Focus (Short) (stunt choreographer) * 2016 - Jaguar (stunt performer) * 2016 - Origines (TV Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) * 2014-2016 - Le juge est une femme (TV Series) (stunt double - 2 episodes) * 2016 - Diabolique (TV Movie) (stunt performer) * 2016 - Nannaku Prematho (stunt performer) * 2015 - Studio Bagel (TV Series short) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2015 - Versailles (TV Series) (stunt performer - 2 episodes) * 2015 - Crime à Aigues-Mortes (TV Movie) (stunt performer) * 2015 - Come What May (stunt driver) * 2015 - The Transporter Refueled (stunt performer) * 2015 - Antigang (stunt double: Oumar Diaw) * 2015 - Night Fare (stunt double: jonathan howard) * 2015 - Drained World (TV Series) (stunt performer - 1 episode) * 2014-2015 - Atlantis (TV Series) (stunt performer - 2 episodes) * 2013 - 2015 - No Limit (TV Series) (stunts - 2 episodes, 2013) (stunt double - 1 episode, 2015) (stunt performer - 1 episode, 2015) * 2014 - Un illustre inconnu (stunt double: Martin Pautard) * 2014 - Piste noire (stunt performer) * 2011-2014 - Le visiteur du futur (TV Series) (stunt performer - 2 episodes) * 2014 - Goal of the Dead (stunt performer) * 2013 - Resident Evil: The Nightmare of Dante (Short) (stunts) * 2013 - Héros (Short) (stunt performer) * 2013 - Jo (TV Mini-Series) (stunt double - 1 episode) Acting * 2017 - Revenge (Short) (Security Guard 01) * 2016 - Focus (Short) (Student) * 2015 - Crime à Aigues-Mortes (TV Movie) (Ludovic Pessac) * 2013 - Jungleland (Short) * 2012 - Can Skillz (Short) (Sportif 1) Notes * He has an Instagram page. References Category:Cast